Suburban Stupid: Ace!
by subwaygameguy2k
Summary: Meet, Danson, a semi-heroic guy, Warren, a rough dude and Marsh, an awkward guy who has loads of love and their crew of random dudes and babes on random escapades around their college! They're known for their skills and escapades, but not for their adventures! They're will be heroes or villains depending on their time and the place where they were going and Meg gets with them!
1. Ep 1a: Things Are New or Old!

**Suburban Stupid: Ac** **e  
Episode 1-1: Things are Back or NEW!**

Danson and Todd were friends still, but they were split up for a short time because of something mysterious going on and they were having some minor problems exaggerated to fuick.  
''Dude, you're a really cool dude!'' Danson said and they were both walking to Todd's place, who was sharing with somebody else and both of them were in a happy mood and they went into the living room, when all of sudden there was no table and Warren was standing in the middle of it. ''Why are you even there?'' Todd asked and then the liar bitch told Todd ''Your best friend stol that table and I have some epic proof!''

The two cool friends were fustrated at this whole thing and they started blaming some random people including Steven, who doesn't go to Todd's house and who's not that much of a friend. ''Anyways, here's the real proof!'' Warren shouted and he put in the disc. ''Why is your hair a different colour?'' Danson asked, since he had an awesome eye and then the DVD went on and there was some footage of a guy with short-ish straight hair with Danson's colour and it was being dragged out of the house and towards somewhere else. ''Wait, I don't remember doing that.'' Danson said.

Danson and Todd were havin' some kind of fight with some insults and then they left to their own crap and shit happened. ''Man, I wish Todd knew what I was up to.'' he said and then he jogged home, feeling really down since he wanted to know who did that deed and then he went into his apartment about 20 minutes to talk to Marsh to help him find out. ''Uh, Danson? What happened to you, man?'' Marsh asked, while trying to play some skate 4 on the Xbox One. ''I got duped by somebody else and Todd's accusing me of stealing a table!'' Danson shouted, kicking a vase.

Meanwhile, Hilda was awake like hell and she was moving around at the speed of a slow bike with the overload of coffee. ''Come on, Hilda. Cool your jets, bro.'' Steven shouted and then he was drinking some tea like he was a edgy man. ''How else am I supossed to kick the coffee energy?'' She asked him and he had only one answer with him. ''Go on a short run because that's all of the advice that I have.'' he said, with a dull voice and then she went out.

D and M were at their apartment and they were going to do some stuff together to cheer them up and he was on his way to their place. ''Damn, this traffic isn't making it any better.'' he said, while calling on his phone. ''Be right there, guys. I'm gonna knock.'' and then Danson's phone turned off and they were bored as hell again. ''What do we do, dude?'' Marsh asked D-son and he was trying to make some arts and craft with the kitchen STUFF and some random rubber bands that weren't DANGEROUSLY DUMB. ''Srsly, YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!'' Danson yelled, getting tired of it.

 **Episode 1-2 is coming soon and it's pretty cool as well, but short-ish and new episodes come every other day now!**


	2. Ep 1a: The Lonely and Bored Guys!

**Suburban Stupid: Ace**  
 **Episode 1-2: The Lonely Guys!**

Meanwhile, Hilda was hanging out with Gerome, who was a relaxed dude in nearly every sense of the word and Randy, who was an American man with a lot to learn about skills. ''Yo, Hilda! Pass the football to me, man!'' Randy shouted and then she was going to make a touchdown, but Randy made the touchdown and he was getting the top-shot. ''AWESOME TOUCHDOWN!'' Hilda shouted and Gerome was a bit dissapointed, but he never left and Warren joined the whole action thing.

Danson and Marsh were bored as hell, so they asked Steven to come over and make the place more fun since they were sorta pissed, but now they definitely forgot to tell Steven that they were being tricked. ''So is Steven here yet?'' Marsh asked Danson, who was trying to lift weights, but he wasn't going to be distracted from his random goal from outta nowhere. ''I guess he could be here.'' Danson replied and then knocks came from the door. ''HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?'' Marsh yelled and he opened with his suprised face and Steven came in.

Danson, Steven and Marsh were all together in the living room and they were hanging out together like they were an emo team. ''Let's who can lift weights better!'' Steven shouted and he was lifting a bit, so the two dudes did a conversation over the lifting. ''Aw, yeah! I have a decently sized problem, that's just retarded.'' Danson said and he was making the better lifts. ''What is that problem?'' Steven asked him and then Danson answered him pretty well.

Hilda forgot that Meg was supposed to also be there and then she came. ''Hi, Meg. I forgot that you were here.'' Hilda said, pretty embarassed. ''It's okay, but you've at least got Randy.'' Meg replied, a bit quick to forgive and then she and Randy hugged together AND it was now a team match together. ''Let's do this thing.'' Gerome said and then he got the ball, so he passed it to Hilda and she was on a literal roll, but she was back to being a metaphorical roll and Meg got the ball off her a bit awkwardly. ''That wasn't that good.'' Randy said, so Meg passed it to him and they were on their way to get some points.

''So, a table was stolen and apprently I had something to do with it, but I can't even remember it because I didn't steal that table. Warren looked like the guy in the video because he doesn't look like me at all and I don't have that table in my place!'' he explained and the other dudes were stumped at this and they stopped for real. ''Whoa, cool real story, bro!'' Marsh shouted and he was having a pretty good time and he was relaxing with his hands behind his back and the other guys were lifting some weights pretty well again. ''I think you should investigate THAT CRAP!'' Steven shouted and he did a rest after lifting the weights 22 times.

Meanwhile, Hilda, Gerome, Randy and Meg were in the rugby match with a 2v2 thing, when all of sudden Andrew wanted to jump into the rugby match and play in it. ''Hey, GUYS! Can I jump into this match?'' he asked and the match was still goin' on with no answer. ''Okay, mans. You didn't need to ignore me, but okay, then.'' he said and then he walks away. ''Maybe we should've asked him.'' Meg said, tucking on her shirt and stuff, but it didn't matter much to Hilda and Gerome, but Randy was feeling a bit sad.

Steven left Danson's apartment and then the twin dudes were going to investigate, but first they were going to take advice from Carl, who's apprently the best person to be asked. ''Hey, Carl.'' Danson said to him. ''Listen, man. A table has apprently been stolen by somebody, but it wasn't me and it was a lookalike. WHAT THE HELL do I do?'' ''I don't know, I'm just a nerd.'' Carl replied back, while writing down some nerdy studying and Todd noticed he had a DVD player. ''Erm, can I put my DVD in?'' he asked.

 **Episode 1 part 3 is coming soon, where Meg appears more, Carl's part of team of Danson and Todd and there's another (short) plot.**


	3. Episode 1a: Suddenly, Danson Holmes

**Suburban Stupid: Ace** **  
** **E** **pisode 1-3: Danson Holmes and Marsh Watson!**

Danson and Marsh was trying to investigate from the start and they just left Carl's apartment to investigate, but for now, Hilda, Meg, Randy and Gerome was playing some rugby in the local fields and the match was getting good, but Andrew was waiting to get in. ''You should get into the match, dude.'' Randy said and he was a good man, but Andrew was pretty sad and his mood got up to a good level. ''REALLY?'' Andrew asked them and then the American dude shook his head. ''You're in the match, man.'' Meg said and they were all excited except for Hilda.

The two dudes were trying to be Sherlock and Watson, but they were missing a few things like the clothes and they were retracing their own steps in their place, while Steven just came back in to help them investigate. ''Hey, dudes! I heard you were investigating, so I came in to help you since I had nothing to do!'' Steven shouted. ''Just play games, so I can achieve some stuff.'' Danson said, while using the magnefiying glass to look at a random place and then the Brazilian guy was dissapointed.

Steven joined the Sherlock wannabe team and they were on their way to Todd's house via the bus and they met quite a few people on the bus, who was in the same class as them. ''Hey, bitch. What are you doing?'' Warren asked, while trying to swag out for some reason.  
''Trying to investigate what happened to that piano.'' Danson said and then the jerk got a little hot under the collar, while John was having not that much problems. ''So quick question, what were doing last night?'' Steven asked him, being direct. ''Being a jerk on the web like I always do!'' Warren shouted, inmidated as heck and then the triple team got suspicious.

Meanwhile, Andrew, Hilda, Meg, Randy and Gerome was doing an free for all football match and they were trying to get the most touchdowns, while dodging the other guys and Hilda was the first one up to get some touchdowns. ''Alright, guys! I'm ready to get hit with anything that comes my way!'' Hilda shouted and she was so damn excited, so she went with all of her might and then she was running really fast and dodging like a pro, since she was a lightweight.  
''Come on, you guys can't catch up to me.'' Hilda yelled and Randy was in front of her, so she managed to slip on some grass and threw the football to the poles because it was her last chance. ''Got it! Holy crap, how do you even throw that far and she got a touchdown easily. ''Wow, you've got skills.'' Meg said, really loudly.

Danson and Marsh were still on the bus and the back of the bus was pretty rowdy. ''Shut up, you don't even know how to argue! I CAN ARGUE BETTER THAN YOU!'' Warren boasted and then he facepalmed for a bit. ''Wow, I'm a fuckin' dumbass.'' he whispered to himself and then Marsh punched him once, so then Danson though it would better to move ahead and shout, but one of Warren's friends managed to do a kick to move him to the front. ''Okay, I'm done here.'' Marsh shouted and then he went out and he was fighting Warren and some girl named Kelly. ''Well, that's pretty unexpected!'' Steven said and they both stayed on.

 **Episode 1-4 is coming SOONER because I'm writing this faster...**


	4. Episode 1a part 4!

**Suburban Stupid: Ace**  
 **Episode** **1a-4: THE DETECTIVE DUDES GOT IT!**

Warren and Marsh were duking it out on the street and they were using some really lame punches and the action was slow, but pretty steady and went into the ''looks sexy'' territory. ''Wow, you're pretty gay.'' some random guy said and he was laughing and passing by. ''Shut up, you're just an idiot!'' Warren shouted and he did a jump kick off of the ground. ''Well, you are really an bigger dumbass!'' Marsh shouted and then he did a roundhouse kick and missed completely. ''Seriously, we gotta admit we're both dumbasses.'' Warren asked and the fight was ceasefired.

Danson and Steven were still on the bus to Todd's 'hood and they were having an decent time riding on the bus after the fight went off the bus, since they were hanging out together. ''Erm, dude. We're going to get off here.'' Steven said and then he knocked Danson on the head to tell him something and Danson went off with Steven into a random alley. ''Why are we here?'' Danson asked the Brazilian dude and then he explained it. ''You know how Warren's really bad at hiding stuff?'' he said and then Danson saw something wooden and he went nearer and nearer.

Steven and Danson were running towards something wooden and then they knew what it was. ''IT'S THE TABLE!'' Danson yelled and he was loud enough, for all of the dogs to hear and they were in a sorta colorful alley, so they were walking slowly backwards and then they started running, but they weren't being chased by the dogs and they reached Todd's place, then they looked back. ''Wow, we're scared so easily, that we-'' Steven said, before being interrupted by Danson saying ''I think we should knock first, dude.''

Warren, Marsh and now Barry was fighting with each other for no reason at all and it was pretty good at best and they were using some badly-done good wrestling moves and they had the crowd. ''I think we need to stop fighting and go do the things...we wanted...to do.'' Marsh said, but a guy from the crowd jumped and hit Marsh in the chest. ''Well, dumbass, fight for the crowd.'' said the anynomous guy and then was fighting all of three of them. ''IT'S A FREE-FOR-ALL, BITCHES!'' Warren yelled and then he tried getting out, but he got pulled back in.

The double detectives were in Todd's house to reveal something important and Todd was still pretty sad. ''Oh, it's you again, you bitch.'' Todd said and then Danson was ready to say it. ''Sorry to say, but the table's at the back of your building.'' he said and then he directed Todd to go outside and they were walking slow because they had something to show Todd and then he saw the table, in front of a piano. ''I never had that piano before, BUT I GOT MY TABLE BACK!'' Todd shouted and he was one happy dude, while Danson and Steven would go on CATCH THE OBVIOUS CULPRIT!

Meanwhile, Hilda's group were nearly done with their match and they were doing all of the smooth moves because she was the top runner by far, so she had the most points and Gerome was in third place. ''YEAH, HAVIN' FUN WITH MY FRIENDS!'' Meg shouted and then Hilda was a bit embarassed. ''Yeah, we're a really cool team!'' Randy yelled and then the match went back on, so Gerome was doing his turn and he got the ball, so he started running and then a new guy was running alongside him, trying to get points. ''Yo need a little help, mate?'' the new guy said and then Gerome sped the heck up.

 **Episode 1-5 is going to end this episode anyways and I'm not going to upload that many things today or tomorrow.**


	5. Episode 1a: Two Happenings! p1!

**Suburban Stupid: Ace**  
 **Episode 1a-5: Two Happenings!**

The football match turned into a true free-for-all match, as it become some kind of extremely chaotic fair game, as Randy managed to steal the ball from Hilda on the 35 yard mark and then Meg managed to get pretty close. ''FREE-FOR-ALL, GUYS and THIS IS REALLY GETTING CRAZY!'' Hilda shouted, like she was hyped on something, while Gerome was doing some cornering with his feet.  
''Yep, this is going to go down as okay.'' he said and then he caught the ball since it was nearly over, but then when Randy did the touchdown, the football coach did some kind of whistle to show that it was. ''Let's get moving, you guys! Me and my team got a game to practice for!'' the coach shouted and then the group went off except for Randy.

When the match was pretty much done except one last brawl, some new guy named Liam was talking about something with to do sport and he was sitting on the oak bench at the east edge of the field, but he wasn't part of the football team, so he had no reason to stay there except for Hilda to do some conversation. ''I'M REALLY HYPED AND WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?'' she asked, really loudly.

Meanwhile, the detective guys were talking with Todd about the piano being in the alleyway because Warren was suspected to the guy who did the personal crime and they were all watching some boring TV show together. ''Uh, dude, why did that guy named Warren did the crime, that's the question, Todd.'' Steven said, at a fast speed. ''Because he's an jerk and he didn't want playing the piano, at 9pm or some other time.'' he said, while being a bit nervous at the end and sitting down on a random chair. ''Wait, what time do you play your piano?'' Danson aksed Todd and then he was trying to get away.  
''At around 10pm-12am because I'm a busy person, I guess.'' Todd answered, nervously, while using some random hand-motions to show it properly and he was relieved. ''Well, you did something to make him move the piano.'' Danson said and then he and his friend, Steven just left the house to move the piano with Danson.

Hilda and Randy was doing a new DT project, since they finished their last one, the last time they were in there and this time, they're going to make sure that their sitting experience is awesome with their new chair project, so they teamed up. ''Hey hey, what do you want to design?'' Randy asked Hilda, being nice, while drawing up a design. ''Something cool, that I want to do, but I can't 'cause I'm stuck in here!'' Hilda answered, trying to grab some paper from him, even he had only a few pieces of paper. ''Yeah, we should do it as a crappy team.'' Randy said, pretty bored, having not that much inspartion.

Danson and Steven got the piano back in and then they hanged out for a bit with Todd, cooking some tacos for the two dudes, but Warren and Marsh wasn't done being together, complete with real tryhard conflict. ''I DON'T LIKE YOU, DUMBASS!'' Marsh shouted, while trying to combine some punches to make a better punch. ''Hey stop, I'm not a dumbass, but you're a fighter!'' Warren barked back, trying to cool, while doing a karate kick. ''FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! I got nothing.'' Erin said, standing in the crowd and trying to make some hype and then the two guys looked at her with some judgement and slight anger combined with cheekiness.

The 3 taco guys were cooking tacos together at 3 different fronts, one for each person and they were just getting started with the new tacos, that Steven accidently put in, trying to come up with something new, while in cooking class. ''Well, what do we do with this new recipe?'' Todd asked, being the new guy. ''I don't know, cook like a we're doing some kind of hangout? I thought that was obvious.'' Steven said, turning the stove on and puttin' some vegetable oil onto the ground.

 **Well, the story's definitely not done yet, since I've got another part to do, but it will be out sooner than Thursday!**


	6. Episode 1a: Apology Tacos!

**Suburban Stupid: Ace**  
 **Episode 1a-5: Two Happenings!**

The football match turned into a true free-for-all match, as it become some kind of extremely chaotic fair game, as Randy managed to steal the ball from Hilda on the 35 yard mark and then Meg managed to get pretty close. ''FREE-FOR-ALL, GUYS and THIS IS REALLY GETTING CRAZY!'' Hilda shouted, like she was hyped on something, while Gerome was doing some cornering with his feet.  
''Yep, this is going to go down as okay.'' he said and then he caught the ball since it was nearly over, but then when Randy did the touchdown, the football coach did some kind of whistle to show that it was. ''Let's get moving, you guys! Me and my team got a game to practice for!'' the coach shouted and then the group went off except for Randy.

When the match was pretty much done except one last brawl, some new guy named Liam was talking about something with to do sport and he was sitting on the oak bench at the east edge of the field, but he wasn't part of the football team, so he had no reason to stay there except for Hilda to do some conversation. ''I'M REALLY HYPED AND WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?'' she asked, really loudly.

Meanwhile, the detective guys were talking with Todd about the piano being in the alleyway because Warren was suspected to the guy who did the personal crime and they were all watching some boring TV show together. ''Uh, dude, why did that guy named Warren did the crime, that's the question, Todd.'' Steven said, at a fast speed. ''Because he's an jerk and he didn't want playing the piano, at 9pm or some other time.'' he said, while being a bit nervous at the end and sitting down on a random chair. ''Wait, what time do you play your piano?'' Danson aksed Todd and then he was trying to get away.  
''At around 10pm-12am because I'm a busy person, I guess.'' Todd answered, nervously, while using some random hand-motions to show it properly and he was relieved. ''Well, you did something to make him move the piano.'' Danson said and then he and his friend, Steven just left the house to move the piano with Danson.

Hilda and Randy was doing a new DT project, since they finished their last one, the last time they were in there and this time, they're going to make sure that their sitting experience is awesome with their new chair project, so they teamed up. ''Hey hey, what do you want to design?'' Randy asked Hilda, being nice, while drawing up a design. ''Something cool, that I want to do, but I can't 'cause I'm stuck in here!'' Hilda answered, trying to grab some paper from him, even he had only a few pieces of paper. ''Yeah, we should do it as a crappy team.'' Randy said, pretty bored, having not that much inspartion.

Danson and Steven got the piano back in and then they hanged out for a bit with Todd, cooking some tacos for the two dudes, but Warren and Marsh wasn't done being together, complete with real tryhard conflict. ''I DON'T LIKE YOU, DUMBASS!'' Marsh shouted, while trying to combine some punches to make a better punch. ''Hey stop, I'm not a dumbass, but you're a fighter!'' Warren barked back, trying to cool, while doing a karate kick. ''FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! I got nothing.'' Erin said, standing in the crowd and trying to make some hype and then the two guys looked at her with some judgement and slight anger combined with cheekiness.

The 3 taco guys were cooking tacos together at 3 different fronts, one for each person and they were just getting started with the new tacos, that Steven accidently put in, trying to come up with something new, while in cooking class. ''Well, what do we do with this new recipe?'' Todd asked, being the new guy. ''I don't know, cook like a we're doing some kind of hangout? I thought that was obvious.'' Steven said, turning the stove on and puttin' some vegetable oil onto the ground.

 **Well, the story's definitely not done yet, since I've got another part to do, but it will be out sooner than Thursday!**


	7. Episode 1a: Triple Taco Team!

**Suburban Stupid: Ace!  
** **Episode 1a-7: The Triple Taco Team!**

Now the tacos and the sandwiches were done with some kind of uniqueness to those things including the tacos and they weren't the best tacos, but then Todd tasted one taco and then he gave his thought in his own way.  
''Well, is it decent?'' Steven asked the brown-haired guy and then he spitted out his answer and then he spitted some saliva out and he was okay with it.  
''Damn, how do you even figure it out?'' Todd asked, while sporting a suprised face and then he held up his tacos, while trying to look away from the TV and then he noticed something good and then he was pointing to the table vaguely.  
''I'm good at guessing, dude.'' Steven boasted and then he started celebrating, but he forgot to set up some stuff and Todd pointed to the table with some kind of worried look in the face, so he got on it right away.

Meanwhile, Ingrid and Hilda was doing some kind of fight with weird sucker punchesa and they were doing some part for something, since they were videoing themselves with a cool camera and there was a tripod because Brian was recording it and they were up on a new field on a random street. ''WE'RE STILL ROLLING HARD!'' Meg shouted, while doing some kind of camerawork with a tripod.  
''Ooh, I don't like your...computer.'' Ingrid said, while trying to do good punches and then she hit Hilda in the face, but then they just called off the fight, since they were pretty good.  
''Now, I don't like your punches because they're good, so shut up.'' Hilda told Ingrid and then she wanted to get away, so she just wanted to get out and then she was a shaky  
''AND CUT, GUYS!'' Meg yelled and then other girls just wanted to get away, but they couldn't despite it, still raining and they didn't to critique it, since they wanted to leave the place, since their coats were not on them, but Meg's coat was on them. ''What do you think, guys?'' Meg asked them and then Hilda ran away at breakneck speed to just go home, while Ingrid just stayed there for a bit, but she said to Meg something that would be pretty important.  
''Why didn't you check the weather before no getting us coats?'' Ingrid asked, rationally and then she went back, still being in a good mood and then she ran away at breakneck speed. ''BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!'' Meg shouted, trying to explain things!

Meanwhile again, Danson and his team of guys was almost done and they were using nothing but their hands on their head because they were nearly done, since they did some massive work and then a hard knock was on the door and they looked outside and then it was those guys, so Steven opened the door like a bro and then it was those two guys, who were fighting before. ''So, we resolved the fight and then we're ookay with each other and nobody got hurt.'' Warren said, looking pretty smug by accident, while having fists of barely any blood.  
''Dude, you won the fight, dude!'' Marsh shouted, while giving an awkward thumbs up to Warren and then he sat down calmly.  
''Yeah, I won the fight, but it doesn't matter!'' Warren replied, trying to pretend the fight ended a LOT earlier than it should.  
''Well, what matters now is our food we cook and made. YEAH!'' Steven said, with a bit of calmness, but he was yelling at the end of thing.

Well, Warren, Marsh and Andrew, who was hiding at the back of Marsh to make a awkward apperance and they were in the house, since they were ready to eat somethings and they saw the weirdly designed table.  
''Nice table you have there?'' Warren said and he was pretty impressed and then the impromptu cooks tried their hardest to make a sad look.  
''Wow, that's a lot of tacos, but it doesn't matter if it tastes bad.'' Marsh said, while sitting with a lot of movement and then Warren was going to admit something cool.  
''Dude, I'm sorry for blaming you for that moving the piano and trying to copy your look because I was bored and I wanted to make some videos on Youtube.'' Warren explained and he was ashamed as heck at that crap that he had done and he was ready to eat some tacos.

 **Episode 1-8 is going to conclude this thing, but Episode 1B-1 is a cool chapter and it's coming sooner than 1-8!**


	8. Episode 1b: The Big Bro Round!

**Parking Stupid Woods:**  
 **Episode 1b-1: The Big Train Game!**

So, Danson was doing stuff at the other side of the city with his brother and it was pretty much 10:20pm, where the trains get less frequents, because his brother was a mechanic for road vehicles including coaches, but it was pretty tough and Danson was getting the parts for his bro.  
''So, are you done with the job, bro?'' Danson asked, being pretty tired and wanting to leave the garage with all of the jobs done.  
''Well, you didn't have to stay, but it was a pretty good experience anyways, because I got to hang out with my brother!'' Danson's bro, Lee said, while trying to get the engine working again after the engine blew out after getting a really high tempurature and then the oranged hooded dude left the garage without his brother in his hand and then he walked to the local station.

Danson was walking to the local station with his jacket on, since it was pretty cold, when he bumped into a guy, who he'd seen before and he was wearing a decent jacket to go along with it. ''Hello, Andrew, my bro.'' Danson greeted and then Andrew had a problem with the ''bro'' overusage.  
''NO! I'm tired of you saying ''bro'' almost of all of the time!'' Andrew awkwardly shouted, while walking to the same station as Danson in the suburbtown of Gradeno, a quiet, but chaotic place, where a load of people can basically jump on the tram or the train to the city centre.  
''Well, okay, but I don't think it's all that bad, dude.'' Danson said, giving an opinion on the usage of ''bro'' and then he did a slow yawn.

Meanwhile, up on the southwest side, Hilda was waiting at Stattford, a place of art up on the one of the main lines of the rail system and that main line went to Borania, Taphentow and Strood and she was coming back from some unusual event involving some drawings, paint and speed since it was a speed painting contest and she was pretty messy.  
''Hah, I won in the speed painting contest, at least against you.'' Kerry said, being the sassy and skilled Malaysian girl that she was and she also had some paint on her, while just walking across the road to the station.  
''But, you were fourth place and I was tied for fourth as well.'' Hilda replied, saying some somewhat obvious stuff. ''By the way, I could have gotten third place because the timer was too fast!'' she shouted, running to the station for no reason and they were both running together because Hilda was running.

Danson was making the express service to Lantsford via Parkwood, but it was pretty confusing for him to read the map because of the crapload of line on that one map.  
''Dude, it's a really confusing map. Wow, this system is cheap, but the maps are just terrible.'' Danson said, commented on the general maps and then he was a random staff member and he had a talk with him, while putting his hands on the bench.  
''Hey, do you want a ticket?'' the clerk asked Danson and D had a okay look in his face, since he wanted to ask something special.

 **Episode 1b-2 is going to come later than Episode 1-8!**


	9. Episode 1b part 2!

**Parking Subhubwoods:**  
 **Episode 1b-2: Day or Night!**

Danson was at Marcfield train station, trying to tell the clerk that the maps aren't good since it was too confusing for him and the clerk didn't know all that much.  
''Erm, I'm not the one who changes maps, though.'' the clerk guy said and then he got out a map out and threw it out to Danson quick.  
''Here's one if you want to understand it.'' he told him and he got it in time, because it was like a near miss.  
''THANKS, DUDE!'' Danson yelled and he gave a extremely crazy thumbs up to that clerk guy and the clerk at the station wqas pretty confused in this situation, but Danson was in a good mood and he read the map in that kind of mood.

So at the station, he was reading the map and he was bored as heck waiting for the train, so he tried to yell at some guy on the other platform trying to do SOMETHING.  
''Yo, random dude! Hello, guy!'' Danson shouted with a weird monotone and the random dude stood up.  
''Hey, Danson...What do you want, brah?'' the random guy told him, being on another platform doing nothing much and wearing only a hoodie and he was also a bored dude.  
''I don't know. Maybe some food and other things.'' Danson explained and the other guy knew something that D didn't know, so he ignored the request and he was still in a convo, though, so nothing much was happening once again and he was waiting for that train.

Danson was waiting and there was a quite a few people at that place, now that the train was 5 minutes away from the train station and there was more stuff happening at the station and there was a random flash mob in there since there was more trains.  
''Yeah, we're in it and we're ready to do this whole thing!'' one of the Asian dancers shouted and then he did some breakdance spin with a bit of Street Fighter in that dance and a lot of people were feeling good.  
''That's pretty great.'' Danson said and he was ready to join it, but he wasn't confident enough to beat them and he was bopping his head to that beat and then the time passed and then there was some dancing done and Danson did some moves, but it wasn't none of his own moves.  
''SHOW YOUR MOVES, YOU BITCH!'' one black girl shouted, obviously really good at dancing and there was some epic taunting happening at the time and then the train was almost there.

 **Episode 1B-3's coming soon with the focus being on Hilda's side!**


	10. Episode 1b: Hildaside Hills!

**Crossurban Town:**  
 **Episode 1b-3a: Hilda-side With Some!**

Danson was still waiting for the train to come, but Hilda finished the art contest, with her painting intact for any of the random stuff like wind and she was ready to just go to sleep and get home, but Kerry was still awake and ready to do something else and they were walking to the station.  
''So, why did you NOT take the bus?'' Hilda asked, ready to punch Kerry in the face.  
''Because I don't have time for the bus, but I have time to walk!'' Kerry replied, doing some jogging with Hilda and they could see Danson from up the hill, so they started running a bit faster and they were going fast.  
''Come on, you should know better than this...'' Hilda said, running down the hill and they were getting closer and closer to Danson and they were nearly there.

Danson was just sitting on the bench in a relaxed mood and he was ready to get up and going, but he heard Hilda from pretty far away and he put his head up a bit, to see her, but the food shop was open, so he could buy some stuff.  
''So, when does that train come, bro?'' Danson asked, a bit sleepy.  
''The next train on platform 3 will be in 4 minutes and will terminate at Warlen Central, calling at: Oakbury, Hillingham, Hersham West, Hersham, Sipole, ...Oakgrove, Parkwood, South Parkwood, Manning, Canton, Warlen North and Warlen Central. This train has 6 coaches. PLATFORM 3 FOR THE TRAIN TO WARLEN CENTRAL!'' the station speakers announced and while it was doing that, Danson was getting a water bottle and a good sandwich with pickles and he already bought them quick, but the clerk almost noticed him and he was nearly on that platform.

It was about 9:40pm, Danson was knew that his train was pretty close and he was all relaxed on the platform and Hilda and Kerry was almost at the gates, but it didn't matter to him at all and then he could see the train.  
''What is it, dude?'' a African guy said, wearing a colorful t-shirt and tracksuit shorts.  
''Look, man, I'm just waiting for my friends.'' Danson replied and then that train arrived and it looked pretty decent for a 1980's kind of thing and unknown to him, Hilda and Kerry were back at the back part of that platform.  
''Who are your friends?'' the African guy asked, just wanting to know.  
''Hilda, you know, one of the best playas in my place...'' Danson answered and boasted and he stood up like everybody wanted him to do something and then somebody in another carriage did a quick thumbs up.

Hilda and Kerry were coming on that same train and they were talking with quite a few people on the carriage, but they most talked to themselves and Hilda had a hard time trying to carry her painting on that train.  
''Heh heh, I swear you were sweating hard.'' Kerry commented and she was sitting tall on that traiN  
''Shut up and stop...'' Hilda said, not bothered to talk about it. ''Look, I don't care how sweaty you are, so stop!''  
''Okay, what do you want to talk about?'' Kerry asked, being a little confrontational and she was ready to get hit.  
''OUR DAMN PAINTINGS, MAYBE?'' Hilda replied and most of the guys in the carriage were looking at them and their attitude, because they were bored from a good ''night'' out and some of them even had drinks.  
''Hey, Hilda, you should calm down AND act calm!'' a native dude said, condescendly trying too hard to helpful and then the attitude got a bit worse and they were at that station near Westside Town.

 **Episode 1b-3b is definitely coming, but it might not be coming soon...**


	11. Episode 0a p1: Ordinarily Skilled!

**Suburban Stupid Ace:**  
 **Episode 0a part ONE: Ordinarily Skilled!  
(Warning: contains swearing.)**

At Danson's flat that he got about a year ago, Barry & Chris who are Danson's roomate sand Danson were trying to film a short film for the film festival and they already did a quarter of the movie.  
''Dude, so far this movie is going good!'' Danson shouted, while recording some random behind the scenes footage  
''Eh, I could care less what it's about, the only fucking thing that matters is that it's good.'' Barry replied, wanting a good quality film.  
''OKAY, WE GOT IT!'' Danson shouted and he started filming more stuff and Chris was looking at him like he had been doing something.  
''Don't worry, you just don't know what you are doing.'' Barry said, being a condescending dude, despite not being that much of a good actor and then Danson stopped recording because he had to something important.  
''YO, it's my time to get swimming.'' Danson commented, as he was jumping over the banister to get upstairs

Kerri & Hilda was riding on a underground tram on the underground section towards Arland Park because they were going to do some gymnastics at the gym with Marie.  
''So I'm going own all of you fucking bitches at gymnastics!'' Hilda boasted, wearing a really lucky hat and Kerri, who was Malaysian, looked at her own hat with a envious look.  
''Say what now? Your skill is barely above the toilet.'' Kerri replied, as she was done doing the advanced tricks and flips at that gym.  
''Shut up, bitch! MY SKILL is high in the air!'' Hilda shouted, standing up and ready to be a brawler  
''Make me shut up, sister!'' Kerri replied, with a bit of attitude and not surprisingly, it turned into a small-ass fight, where some small and slighty bad punches were thrown by those two and Leah just tired to throw Hilda onto the seat, but it wasn't as Kerry was taking a bite outta her, before doing throwing her back at the seat.

Later, after Danson was done swimming and being wet, Barry was checking the first part of the film so far, while Chris and Danson were laying on the couch like it was 1 in the morning  
''Whoa, this is crazy crap happening!'' Barry said, watching the film cut. ''WHO THE FUCK DID THE EDITING?''  
''I did, while Marsh was still trying to buy that thing he ALWAYS wanted.'' Chris said, being very honest and as it went on, the editing errors were VERY distracting.  
''We should've got a editing guy to edit.'' Danson suggested as he was lying on his hands at the back of his head and then suddenly, a random guy was running with another camera, which even had the tag still on it and then the guy ran into the flat and into the bathroom.  
''That guy, that guy...is so lazy, he can't even take off the tag!'' Barry shouted and he was being a bit smug and being a bit of a joker and then Chris gave him a judgemental look with his eyes half-closed.  
suddenly, the movie ended the same way it started, very awkwardly with the really shaky camera killing the shot.

 **Part 0b is definitely coming soon...**


	12. Ep 0a Part 2a: Gym Skills PLUS!

**Suburban Stupid: Ace**  
 **Episode 0a part 2b!: Gym Skills plus!**

All of the girls were at Arland Park, where Marie lives now and they were going to the gym for some HARDCORE gymnastics and all of the girls went there for different reasons, Leahwig just wants to keep herself well oiled, Erin and Kerry were in the comptetnion and Hilda honestly went there to try the gymnastics.  
''Hey, dumbass.'' Erin said, punching Leahwig in the head.  
''She's not the real dumbass, you are an dumbass!'' Kerry replied, a bit on fire.  
''MY D GRADE IS FUCKING AWESOME, though!'' Erin boasted and she ran towards the gym and Leah just jogged to the gym, since she wasn't far from the place.

At the gym, all of the girls including Marie was doing some gymnastics, but first they had warm-up a bit before the actual thing.  
''Huh, cool now?'' Erin said, while doing some running on the spot.  
''Why is this cool? I guess you're against Kerry.'' Marie replied, with dead on accruracy and a straight face.  
''HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?'' Erin replied again and she was shocked at this news and then she ran on the spot quicker and then fell down because of how fast she was running.  
''You should better than to run fast.'' Kerry said with a bit of sass and then she stopped running on the spot because the instructor stopped running on the spot.

''Were you all expecting some gymnastics? There's going to be something a bit different for once.'' the instructor said.  
''No, it can't be the high-up fences(!)'' Leahwig snarked and she punched something and somebody. ''NOT COOL!'' Hilda shouted, but she was standing angry and keeping it inside.  
''But it's okay.'' Leah said, before doing a wall sit.  
''IT'S TENNIS and it's going to be hectic since most of your skills will be tested to the limit, which is the sky!'' the instructor shouted, getting hyped and he got another guy to demonstrate some tennis with him and most of them were waiting, but Erin was impatient and agitated.  
''Just calm down, you'll get to play in a minute.'' the other guy said, but Erin was having none of it and she challenged Kerry to a tennis duel.  
''Okay, sure.'' Kerry answered, staying cool and then she got ready for some stuff.

Erin and Kerry had their tennis rackets ready, while all of the other guys and girls were playing some tennis.  
''Get ready to lose.'' Erin boasted, making a jab to Kerry's right arm, aka the arm that had the rocket, before Kerry did a quick elbow to Hilda's left arm.  
''Not today...sister.'' Kerri replied and she had the ball in her hand ready to do some tennis and then she served the ball at some breakneck speed and Erin hit it back, just as fast. ''This is going to be close as hell!'' Marie shouted, with a geniune excited look on her face.

 **Episode 1d coming soon!**


	13. Episode 0a part 2b Gym Tennis Skills!

**Suburban Stupid: Ace**  
 **Episode 0a part 3: Gym Tennis Skills!**

Erin and Kerry were fighting each other in a match of tennis, while Leahwig and Marie are having a good tennis match, being relaxed and commentating on it. ''How do you even commentate and play tennis?'' Erin said, swinging hard and fast.  
''I don't know.'' Marie said, before being hit in the head by a tennis ball.  
''You're were not PAYING ATTENTION! Wow, geez, you're not feeling so great...!'' Leahwig shouted and then she did a hard hit that went onto the net, but not through and points were given to Marie. ''Nice job being a hypocrite.'' Erin said, being smug and playing the thing. ''I think you can beat me, but IT'S NOT ENOUGH!'' Kerry yelled and then she was batting the ball in different ways.

Kerry and Erin was playing some fast paced tennis and so were Leahwig and Marie, but it was slower because it was more relaxed and then Regina and Meg were the third ones to play in the tennis and the rest of the girls got into the tennis game, so there were about 5 matches going on at the time.  
''This is epic and hectic, I'm never static.'' Marie sang, to a beat on the radio, which is turned up for some reason.  
''You're static most of the time.'' Erin said, being a jerk.  
''Yeah, I'll admit it, but you are also pretty static.'' Marie replied, in a cool and calm manner and while she was saying that, the tennis ball almost hit her head, before lobbing and the ball ended dropping on the other side, while Leahwig was trying to get the ball.  
''No, seriously, who isn't a static person aka some lazy bitch or a lazy dude?'' Erin asked, in that situation ''You're definitely lazy, dumbass!''  
''Woah, you guys are looking freaking insecure and stupid.'' Kerry commented on that catty situation and the referee blew them off the patch with his whistle.

5 minutes later, the match between Kerry and Erin was still hectic, but they were pretty pissed still. ''Damn, just because I don't play it a lot, doesn't mean I'm not decent at it.'' Kerry said, while doing some good shots, but Erin didn't care because SHE WAS WINNING. ''Shut up, you'll never be as decent as me!'' Erin boasted and she did a fast shot that went to the floor, but Kerry saved it, but she didn't manage get it over the net. ''See, I told you, you are not as decent as me.'' Erin boasted with a normal-ish smile and then she got ball off the ground.

Meanwhile, Meg and Regina were playing some cool and relaxed tennis, in contrast to Leahwig vs Marie and Kerry vs Erin. ''We're sure having a awesome time!'' Regina shouted, while playing some tennis. ''You sound a bit stupid.'' Meg replied, in a slightly less cool and calm manner and then she managed to score a point for herself, and then Regina was cool again. ''No problem, but I will beat you NEXT TIME!'' Regina shouted and she served up something good.  
Both of them went back and forth with some effort, but it had to end up with someone getting the point at the end of it. ''That was a nice move!'' Regina shouted and then she got the ball.

 **Part 4 is coming soon and it has some more new content!1!**


	14. Episode 0a part 4a: Water Trainers!

**Suburban Stupid: Ace**  
 **Episode 0a part 4a: Water Trainers**  
 **Ft. Danson's guys and Danson himself.**

Meanwhile, in the actual gym where lot of dudes and babes were working pretty hard on the machines, Danson and his team of five guys were just taking a quick rest from the gym.  
''Excuse me, but I think you're trying too hard  
''Well, you're just jealous that I was doing pretty good.'' Warren boasted, looking pretty ripped in his half-casual, half-karate clothes.  
''WHO EVEN SAID I was jealous of you, man?'' Byron asked, so loud, that showed he might have a hint of it.  
''Mate, nobody said that. Just admit, you're proud of my gym skills.'' Warren said, 'laxing on the sofa, that they had and Danson was in the moment of relaxing pretty hard, with Marsh being pretty tired.  
''Geez, I don't want to do some exercise anymore.'' Marsh said, laying his arms on the couch and Warren and Byron got back to doing some stuff on the lifting bars, while Marsh just ran away back to his own house along with Joey, who was the ''tough guy''.

Warren, Byron and Danson stayed in the gym and they weren't giving up at any time soon and Danson wasn't really striving to be the best, but the other two were pretty much head to head.  
''You can suck my...dingaling.'' Warren shouted, struggling to get some insults, but Byron was just ignoring it as he was working hard and somebody took a picture on a Kodak.  
''I don't know why I'm still here, but it might be because of this...!'' Danson shouted, being a bit worn out.  
Warren was just trying to taunt Byron really hard and he was pretty failing in the taunts and in beating that brown-skinned guy's skill, but they were onto the machines very quickly.

 **To be in continued in Part 5, 'cause Part 4b is focusing on the girls again!**


	15. Episode 0a part 4b: Salty Smashes!

**Suburban Stupid**  
 **Episode 0a part 4b: Salty Smash Swings!**

Meg and Regina were playing some tennis in Crossland Gym in Arland Park in southwest Parkwood.  
''Damn, this is very cool, bitch!'' Regina said and then she had a fast move, so she earned a point in the match and she picked up the ball and threw it to Meg.  
''I'm gonna own this thing.'' Meg boasted and she served the ball fast and then she got the ball. Meanwhile, Kerry and Erin were doing it very fast, but they had time for some lobs and the next shot went very high in the sky, so Erin barely hit it before doing a shot to land under the net.  
''Aw, sister! You had room to improve, but you're lazy!'' Kerry said, sort of boasting and then Erin served shot.  
''Shut up, I don't practice because I'm so good!'' Erin boasted and the shots went fast again.

Leahwig and Marie was in a different kind of match and they were sort of pissed.  
''I think your are too deep for me sometimes.'' Leahwig said and then she made a fast lob to Marie, but she managed to do a fast move.  
''I like to study shit that you can't even begin to understand in my spare time, so yeah, I get bizarrely deep SOMETIMES.'' Marie said and then she did a hard shot to Leahwig and then the ball went back and forth a total of 2 times before hitting the douchebag.  
''HEY, I don't to want hit, you idiot!'' Leahwig shouted and then she stole the ball and did a shot, so fast, that it broke the window by the angle. ''Okay, maybe we should stop now.'' Marie said, but it didn't matter to everybody else.

Erin and Kerry were down to sudden death for some reason and then Kerry served the ball fast and hard and the ball went back and forth, getting faster with every shot possible and then soon, the ball was travelling at train speed. ''You're awesome at tennis compared to some, but not better than me!'' Kerry boasted and she did a swing shot.  
''THAT KIND OF BACKSWING IS NOTHING!'' Erin also boasted and then there was a backslash shot to made the the players in the court excied because Erin landed the shot on her other side.  
''OH SHIT, NOTHING HAPPENED HERE!'' Marie shouted and then she almost fainted, so Leahwig dropkicked Marie in the face before Marie landed on Meg.  
''Erm, I have to go because I got hit hard, bye?'' Leahwig said supiciously, before she went running out of the gym.

Marie swapped with Regina and then Regina went to the swimming pool and the third match went onward with Marie and Regina, so then Kerry was now playing against Meg.  
''Alright, let's do this shit.'' Meg said, before readying her own racket and she was bopping around.  
''THIS is gonna hurt like a cliff dive in your feelings!'' Marie shouted and then she was all ready  
''Didn't you get through a body slam. YOU'RE TOUGH, SISTER!'' Kerry shouted and they both prepared their own rackets for the match with their positions ready.

 **Part 5 will be ready tomorrow!...And it will be focusing on the five dudes on Danson's team, in which the salt also gets higher.**


	16. Episode 0b part 1a: Just Three Dudes

**Suburban Stupid ACE**  
 **Episode 0b part 1a: Just Three Dudes!**

Danson, Barry and Andrew were together and they were running fast on the suburban streets of Parkwood with their hands covered in their gloves with cool designs with part of the design relating to their stuff. ''Come on, Barry! You gotta run fast!'' Danson shouted and Barry wasn't running as fast as them.  
''Wait for me, idiots! This isn't even fair, dumbasses!'' Barry shouted back and he was trying to catch up by using some hidden stuff and it was wind and Danson noticed.  
''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD THAT POWER INSIDE OF YOU!'' Danson yelled, a bit flustered.  
''BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD FREAK OUT AND CRAP LIKE THAT!'' Barry shouted and he was still behind Danson and Steven.

All three of them were having a decent time and then they reached Old Parkwood for some guidance from a wise guy, who's middle aged and they were passing the granite Hill Fountain Plaza and looking at it, so they found the guy for some mysterious reason at said fountain.  
''Uh, hey, dude.'' Danson said, greeting the mid-life guy with calmness.  
''I don't what's with you kids, your YouTube and those meme things.'' he replied and then he got up and left the place.  
''Wait, can you please explain the water powers?!'' Andrew asked, trying to be over-dramatic and Danson didn't ask the question, because the guy would've heard it anyways.  
''I don't think he's going to appriciate the dramatic acting you had there.'' Barry said and he couldn't throw some water anymore for now.

''What does that class do to you? What, generate water outta your ass?'' Steven asking  
''Uh, yeah. What did you think the water trail was?'' Barry replied and they went back to walking together to some random-ass place.  
Danson didn't know what that karate class had up it's sleeve is the ability to create balls of hurt of any element, wherever it made sense or not, but for now they were going to their friends' area and to their houses to tell 'em some stuff.  
''I wonder if Hilda is going to freak the fuck out, bro.'' Steven said.  
''Sometimes, I wonder if you're even spanish...'' Barry asked and then he went to the shops without talking to the guys and Danson knew what was up.

 **Episode 0b part 1b is coming up soon, where more stuff happens and a suprise character appears**


	17. Episode 0c part 1b: AN AMERICAN KID!

**Suburban Stupid: ACE!**  
 **Episode 0c part 1a: AN AMERICAN KID APPEARS!**

The three original dudes were walking down Holmes Street, while Barry was explaining some important plot stuff and then Andrew jogged into them, while trying to get strongest. ''Hey, guys!'' Andrew shouted. ''Are going to defeat some unamed villain?''  
''Since, we have nothing to do, yeah, we're defeating that asshat, but who is that fucker?'' Danson answered and he was pretty clueless.  
''Don't worry, guys. This won't be long, but it might be stupid since LITERALLY NOBODY HAS SEEN HIM YET!'' Barry said, warning the other guys and then he started explaining.

''Well, this apprently unnamed dumbass son of a bitch tyrant was roaming the world and said ''I could conquer this thing, but first, I gotta find some powerful trinkets and shit like that'' and then he was roaming with his crew in some low-key(in UK) car and he was trying to find some very important stuff to help him get the trinkets and if he got all of them, he would rule the world with his mass amount of power he had.'' Barry explained and Steven, Danson and Andrew weren't confused right now.  
''Thanks for THOSE RUMOURS, atlthough we can go on an adventure to make sure that dumbass tyrant fails!'' Danson shouted, pretty excited and also feeling a bit confused.  
''But first, we're gonna need a awesome team of dudes and babes that can do awesomely well in one thing.'' Steven said and they were still walking to some random places.

They saw Meg alone with Marsh, showing his leaf mastery, since he had a load of leaves in his hand.  
''Hey, guys. What's up?'' Meg asked them, doing a backflip off the ground and failing.  
''We're going on a world adventure to defeat some tyrant!'' Danson shouted and he was breakdancing a bit.  
''Hey, can I come? I GOT SOME PRO LEAF POWERS!'' Marsh shouted, really excited and then he showed it to the others, by putting into a cube and throwing it down an alley to break the fence and then grabbing it back to his hand.  
''Yeah, you can come, dickhead. You're the official leaf guy, you cool loser.'' Barry said and Marsh came and so did Meg, but Marsh was a little miffed about that stuff.

''Hey, Meg. What do you have?'' Steven asked her and she did a fast punch-kick combo along with a very fast long jump that went fast.  
''Eh, you can come but speed sometimes mean nothing.'' Danson said and she was still happy and he was also serious, but still in a good mood and they were all running fast and Marsh was now the slowest, but he could still keep up with all the others and Danson was the fastest, but Meg and Steven were very close behind and Andrew was in the middle of the group. ''Nice job, dudes! KEEP IT UP!'' Danson yelled, in a motivating mood.  
''We're always keepin' it up!'' Andrew shouted and he was wearing some hard boots.

When they got far enough, they reached Parkwood C. Station to go to the edge of the city and they all went on the train to the edge of the city at Baichen, a decent town at the edge of the city and it was a town filled with moderness and mystery.  
''Hey, Danson. What are you back for? My new tech, that I made with my friend?'' Steve asked.  
''Yeah and what do you have? Because I have some money.'' Danson replied.  
''So, here's the antigravity boots and the high-jump shoes you requested and you should really wear them!'' Steve said, excited for the shoes and then Marsh and Barry wore the both shoes and they weren't feeling all that great about getting some boots.

Barry could jump high now and Marsh was able to walk on the walls like a boss. ''Hah, this is great!'' Barry shouted and he did a stomp to the ground and he was okay, while Marsh knocking on the windows and he shoved his face in there and then he backflipped off the windows.  
''Well, we can conclude this shit was pretty sucessful.'' Marsh said, while giving the thumbs up.  
''Are you calling it terrible?'' Steve asked him, not getting the context of 'shit' despite STILL being really happy.  
''No, man and is there anymore of these shoes and boots?'' Marsh asked him, while trying to get the anti-gravity boots off him and he was feeling good, so he did a test run of it.  
''There's no antigrav boots for now and yeah, there's two more pairs of these shoes.'' Steve shouted and he ran fast using his speed shoes.

Steve got out two more pairs of high jump sneakers and he chose Meg to wear them like a boss and she never forgot to say thanks. ''Thanks for the colourful shoes!'' Meg shouted, while running away, wearing the sky blue, true blue and navy blue trainers. ''OH AND CAN YOU JOIN MY TEAM?'' Danson asked, wearing the orange, brown and yellow sneakers. ''Yeah, because I can send my tech to you and also, I'm READY FOR BATTLE!'' Steve shouted, trying to impress Meg and then he went with them with his speed shoes.

 **THE THIRD PART is coming soon, where the eight-strong group have their first battles!**


	18. Ep 2a-1: You Used To

**Suburban Stupor ACE**  
 **1a-1: You Used To...**  
 **(Episode 1a: Elect The Nobodies)**

It was late one night in Warren's flat and he was busy on that phone calling Ingrid in his bed, feeling really tired and sad, so he wanted to open up to her 'cause she didn't give a shit.  
''Hello, is this a bitch?'' Warren asked, still trying to as much of a douche as possible. ''Because I frankly don't care much.''  
''Yeah, this is a bitch and why are you calling me? It's almost midnight and I've got a busy day tomorrow.'' Ingrid said, keeping it short.  
''I know you're not in the mood for it!'' Warren whispered. ''BTW, what's going on tomorrow!''  
''Really? So anyways, I'm going some kind of rep and please, tell me you're not-of course.'' Ingrid said, telling Warren about her random ass heck situation and she got cut off and now it was hard to get back to sleep for Ingrid, but for Warren, he was just laughing in his sleep.

Danson woke up pretty damn early because he needed that breakfast like it was essen-nevermind, he was getting his food as it was pretty damn pretty early in the marning, but he didn't give a crap and Warren came down, who gave a ton of crap on something stupid.  
''Okay, come on! Who stole my card, bro?'' Warren asked and Danson was just eating the cereal like nothing bad was happening.  
''I don't think it's lost at all. The real question is, why do you not have a wallet?'' Danson saod  
''Well, shut the hell up because there's always a guy who likes to use my card!'' Warren shouted and he didn't even get some breakfast, as his eyes were looking plain tiired, but Danson kept on eating that cereal.  
''I don't WHO IT IS, but he's annoying the heck out of me!'' Warren yelled and then he went into the living room to get some steam out and things went on for about 10 minutes until Warren went back to bed, still pissed off and then Marsh came down to the living room.  
''Wait, is it that guy that I heard?'' Marsh asked, as one of the neighbours is usually pissed off for no reason and then he saw the sky and it looked like it was 7am!

 **To be continued!...soon!**


	19. Episode 2b part 1: How To Skate Around!

**Suburban Stupor ACE**  
 **2b-1: How To Not Try!**  
 **(Episode 2b: Glourious Boredom)**

Danson and Warren were skating around the place, as they were trying to find anyone to do some competing with as they weredone with all of their studying, but they were in luck as there as a skating competition going on up near their area, but they went to the wrong one as it was closed first.  
''You know how there's a new park down the road? The competition is probably there.'' Warren said. ''It looks like concrete ****.''  
''Come on, this one is just looks pretty decent for some old stuff.'' Danson said and then as he said that, some of the ramps' skin fell off and it now looked like it needed to demolished, as the all of the skating pipes were pretty rusty.  
''Never mind, let's get there!'' Danson shouted and they both went on a journey to the not really new and robust skatepark at the corner of the same park and Warren got his skates back on.  
''You should've gone there, dip****!'' Warren yelled at Danson, trying to taunt him and he was now a bit angry and they skated down the road as he was just trying to calm down and take the heat off him.

''Aw, man! These guys are looking like massive goofy douches.'' Warren said, as he was feeling like somewhat smug.  
''Come on, most of them are good with their skills! Why would their fashion matter?'' Danson asked and then he rode to the skatepark to look at the main skaters of the park and all of them were pretty damn fast, as they were good at skating AND he managed to drop in quickly.  
''Oh, so that's where everybody was.'' Danson said, as he saw his sk8 buddies and they were very happy to be able to skate with this guy, who managed to drop in pretty damn well.  
''Oh crap! We thought you went to the wron-'' Rudy shouted, sitting down on a cool bench with a few girls.  
''I did, bitch!'' Warren shouted, cutting Rudy off pretty quickly and Danson made a quick look at him, along with the rest of the skaters and there was either facepalms or headpalms that were done during that moment.  
''Geez, are you an idiot or something?'' Rudy asked Warren and he was up and close to the Warren, who was about the same height as him and they were both doing a glare  
''Are these guys serious?'' a woman asked and nobody knew, but Joey had the answer admist all of the aruging that was going on in the place and Danson was just standing there with him.  
''Dudes, compete or just bog off.'' Joey said and then he backed off with bravado.

 **To be continued pretty damn soon**


	20. Ep 2b-2: Railing It Around!

**Suburban Stupor ACE**  
 **2b-2: Railing It Around!**  
 **(Episode 2b: Glourious Boredom)**

Warren and Rudy were pretty pissed at each other and somehow, Danson had no idea why the shit arguement started, but he had one thing on his mind as they were doing their death stares.  
''Shut up, bitches!'' Joey shouted from the other side of the skate park. ''THIS IS JUST LAME!''  
''Well, you're definitely one yourself. So, shut the hell up!'' Rudy shouted, being rude from the other side of the skatepark and their death glares stopped for some dramatic effect.  
''This is just gonna be pretty embarrrassing, man.'' Danson said, but it didn't matter to the two 200% mad skaters, who were just standing in the middle of the skating frenzy and they were about to start a special challenge to solve that massive problem.  
''Hah, I bet you can't beat me in challenge #5!'' Rudy shouted, staying smug. ''You know that one with all of the jumping?''  
''Yeah, I've beaten that challenge easily!'' Warren boasted, still up in Rudy's space. ''I could actually do it slowly, if I wanted to, bro!''  
''You're on, bitch.'' Rudy said and then he slowly walked away from the still angry Warren and then he did a quick stare back to Warren, with most of the skaters watching the both of them and then he did some awesome jump outta of the park.  
''Man, I know you have no chance of beating his ass!'' Hilda said, taunting the guy and she went back to doing some special stuff.

It was around 1pm when he came back from lunch and working it out a bit, he'd come back and he wasn't pissed this time around, but Rudy always remained in his mind.  
''This is a comeback!'' Warren shouted, just skating around the place with quite of a bit of swagger. ''I'm ready to do my jumps!''  
''Aw, man! That's awesome!'' Danson shouted, who was going to be his...teacher?  
''Yo, where do I start?'' Warren asked, stopping in his place and then both Danson and Marsh went to where he was, as he was ready to start the lesson.  
''I don't really know.'' Marsh said, because he actually didn't know what was going on, but Danson sorta just told him to leave and then he went back to skating the heck around and the lesson was started.  
''First, you gotta crouch HARDER before you do some jumps. Because you're gonna get more air-time.'' Danson said, and then he went on to demonstrate that easily with his awesome speed, so it wouldn't waste his time, but anyways...  
''It looks like you've gotta go to the toilet!'' Warren commented on the crouch, and Danson stopped with his lack of finesse and he fell the hell down quickly.  
''DAMN, IT'S NOT HIS DAY!'' Hilda shouted, after doing a quick powerslide and looking at Danson. ''I THINK YOU TWO SHOULD WORK WITH ME!''

 **To be continued pretty soon!**


End file.
